diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
|the equivalent| }} are the commands that allow your Tank to move and shoot, among a variety of other helpful functions. Controls allow you to interact with the Diep.io world around you, and fight your way to the top! Note that these controls apply to an English US QWERTY keyboard. Controls may vary from keyboard to keyboard. Tank Controls *Move Up: W or ↑ *Move Left: A or ← *Move Down: S or ↓ *Move Right: D or → *Aim: Mouse Cursor — Drones will follow mouse when this is held down. (Applies to Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, and Battleship) *Fire: Left-Click or Space *Auto Fire: E **Tanks will fire automatically, and drone users will have their Drones follow their cursor. It has the same effect as holding down Left-Click or Space. *Auto Spin: C **Your tank will slowly spin automatically. Useful if you play without a mouse. *Upgrade: Either click the + button next to the Stat you want to upgrade, or press the number key (1-8) shown next to the upgrade. **Queue Stat: U + Number according to the Stat number — will queue a skill point into the Stat corresponding to the number, and will fill it automatically when an skill point becomes available. Pressing U and the number key multiple times will queue multiple upgrade points based on how many times you pressed the number key. If pressing U and different number keys, the upgrade points will be queue and filled in order of queuing them. **Maximize Queue Stat: M + Number according to the Stat number — will automatically queue upgrade points until the selected Stat corresponding to the number is full. **The queue can be reset by pressing U or by dying. *Secondary Control: Shift or Right-Click **Repel Drones (Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, Battleship, Mothership) **Move the FoV toward the cursor (Predator) **Make turrets aim away from your cursor (Auto 3 and Auto 5) Tank Controls (Controller Based) You can play Diep.io with any controller that can plug into your computer, namely the Playstation 4 DUALSHOCK 4 ''Controller ''Note that "LS" stands for "Left Joystick," just as "RS" means "Right Joystick." * Move: LS * Aim: RS * Fire: R2/RT * Auto Fire: LS (Press down) ** Tanks will fire automatically, and drone users will have their Drones follow their cursor. It has the same effect as holding down R2 or RT. * Auto Spin: RS ** Your tank will slowly spin automatically. Useful if you wish to play with one hand. * Upgrade: Press and hold a range of buttons (PS: Square, Triangle, X, & Circle. XBOX: A, B, X, Y.) and press a button on your Directional-Pad. Game Mode Exclusive Domination Only *Take control of / Surrender a Dominator: H **Do not repeatedly press, doing so will immediately “suicide” as H is also the control for giving up the Dominator (immediately). **This previously worked in Tag when it had a Dominator until it was removed. Sandbox Only *Level Up: K (hold down to level up higher) *Suicide: O *Switch Class: \ **Includes playable versions of the Mothership, Dominator, and Arena Closer. *God mode (infinite health): ; **Disabled when there are two or more people in an arena. Other *Open Console: Home (key) **Mac: Fn ←. *Full screen: F2 **Useful on browsers where F11 is not an option. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F2. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Display server information: L **Displays latency (PING), server location, and game mode above the Map. *Show Upgrade Tree: Y **Holding the key will display further the upgrade tree, surrounding your tank. The upgrade tree slowly spins around. *Disconnect Gamepad controller: I (only when a Gamepad controller has been connected) Browser based Controls The following controls are for Windows/Mac OS. Other OS’s may use different combinations. *Full screen: F11: This is the full-screen shortcut of most browsers. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F11. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Change quality: **Ctrl and - will increase quality, making lines sharper but decreasing performance (lower FPS). This is the zoom-out shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and + will decrease quality, blurring lines but increasing performance. This is the zoom-in shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and 0 will reset quality to default. This is the reset zoom shortcut of browsers. ***Mac: Defaults to Command instead of Ctrl. This can be changed in the Mac keyboard preferences. History *Before March 9th, only one Stat can be queued with upgrade points, which will maximize it by filling it with all available upgrade points, rather than setting the number of the upgrade points to be queued. This can be done by pressing M and the number key that corresponds to the Stat you want to queue with upgrade points. **If you queue upgrade points into a Stat while having upgrade points queued in other stat, the previous queue will be canceled. Thus, you have to queue upgrade points many times every time you want to add points in different stats. **Also, there was no mark of queued skill points during that time, needing the player to remember what Stat is next in the queue. Category:Diep.io